Ira
Ira is a Trainer from Hoenn. She arrived in Kalos after stowing away on a ferry. Appearance Ira is a tall and muscular girl. She has short green hair and maroon eyes. Her skin is fairly tan, and she has three Pokeballs tattooed on her stomach. She has a single piercing on her lower lip, and is usually seen wearing dark makeup. Prior to beginning her journey, Ira had much longer hair and her overall appearance was very different to what it is now. Personality Ira is an aggressive, impatient, and overall rude individual most of the time. She is quick to resort to violence in any situation, and has gotten herself in trouble many times in the past due to it. Biography Pre-PAC Ira grew up with four younger brothers, and two very overprotective parents. She was denied the opportunity to begin her Pokemon journey until she turned 19. Because of this, she grew up with almost every friend she had leaving her behind to travel. She spent a lot of time in the Pokemon Lab of Professor Birch, helping out with taking care of the young starters who were raised there to be handed out to Trainers. For her 19th birthday, the professor gifted Ira with a Trainer's License and her first Pokemon, a Mudkip. She kept this a secret from her parents for months, before deciding to ask them if she could leave on her journey. She was denied again, and ended up in a heated argument with her mother that ended only when Ira ran out of the house. It was then she broke into Birch's lab, took her license and her Mudkip's Pokeball, and left. Travelling Hoenn and Encountering Magma Ira sped through her journey, collecting three badges within mere days. She also ran into a strange group of men and women in devillish hoodies aloing the way. At first she dismissed them as deluded fools, then petty criminals, and was not fully convinced of their ability to cause harm to anyone until she battled their leader atop Mt. Chimney. As her journey progressed, she formed a strong rivalry with Professor Birch's son Brendan. Over the course of their travels she punched him three times and stole his Go-Goggles. Despite this, the two of them were forced to work together on certain occasions. Ira also found herself hating the Trick House that can be found by Slateport City, due to the ridiculous puzzles and conceited owner. Eventually Ira had gathered seven badges, and was forced to pursue Team Magma underneath the ocean. While chasing them she witnessed Maxie foolishly reviving Groudon, and was then forced to clean up his mess by travelling to Sootopolis City and calming the awoken Legendary. Once the Groudon was succesfully calmed, she went on to earn her final Gym badge. Although successfully clearing Victory Road in one try, Ira ended up getting herself banned from the League after threatening a member of the Elite Four. Her team were utterly destroyed by Sidney's Mightyena, and Ira threatened to punch the young man in the face when the battle ended. After this incident, she decided it was best to leave Hoenn for a while. Moving On To Kalos Ira snuck aboard a ferry in Slateport. One rather long ride later, she had arrived in Anistar. She spent a day exploring the region, and then found herself participating in the PAC Ski Trip. She met a couple of people on this trip, and at the end of it felt she was a little more adjusted to cold temperatures. Since then she has spent her time exploring the region and catching a few Pokemon. Ira has now received her license for Kalos, and is beginning her Gym challenge. Pokemon Hoenn Team Kalos Team Kanto Team Nemesis - Female - Charmeleon, mild nature Ney - Female - Pidgeotto, hardy nature Meta - Female - Nidorina, quirky nature Ly - Female - Sandshrew, docile nature In the PC Gammon - Castform - Male Platonic - Mawile - Female Arkatoir - Pumpkaboo - Male Elluka - Duskull - Female Released - Relationships *Music, Dusk, and Auga - All three were met briefly on the ski trip. Achievements Kalos Successfully snuck into the region unnoticed (she considers it an achievement), one badge. Hoenn All badges collected, record holder for fastest bike ride between Mauville City and Slateport City while on a Mach Bike. Trivia *Ira's name literally means "wrath". *Ira's faceclaim is Larissa Wilson, and her voiceclaim is the UTAUloid Namine Ritsu. *All of Ira's Pokemon are named after characters from the Evillious Chronicles. *Ira takes the place of May/Sapphire/Generation 3 heroine in her canon. *Ira had her Holo Caster before even arriving in Kalos; It was a gift from a family member living in the region.